The Fire Princess
by SummerSunset821
Summary: After seeing many fan pics of Elsa with different powers, here is a story based on one of them! :) Meet Princess Ignacia, a princess born with fire powers, she is hated and conspired against but when war breaks out, who will she stay true to and most importantly will she found out who she is after being chained in a tower for 17 long years. I don't own Frozen only my OCs. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: In a Tower

So here is the first chapter in my new series! BTW I will my own versions of "Do You Wanna Build a Snowman?", "Let it Go", and a few other songs I don't own Frozen it belongs to their rightful owners (Disney)

"ATTACK! BURN THIS DISGRACE TO THE GROUND! KILL TAKE ANYONE PRISONER I DON'T CARE! BUT REMEMBER THE KING IS MINE! ATTACK!"

King Steven of Dreliteram and his army charged toward the kingdom of Nydeacia. It was a small, yet beautiful kingdom near the water and they were famous for the trade of farming goods as well as iron. Yet as his majesty rode on his pale horse, sword in hand, he could think solely about his target, King Luis. Oh how he hated him with a passion! For months he had plot this attack and he would not turn back despite the protests of his wife and adviser, Samuel (who happened to be his brother) This attack would be the worse one out of any attacks he placed on any other kingdom.

But all his doubts disappear as two of his men burned down the first few huts they came across. Women and children ran out terrified. Some of Steven's men rode across the river, slaying every single merchant that worked along the river as a merchant, fisherman, or carpenter. Arming their catapults, they set barrels of coal ablaze.

WHOOSH! As it flew into the air, it spread in different corners of the kingdom. Most however landed flat in the fields where the farmers were taking a lunch break. In fear many trampled each other in fear, but the crops, so close and flammable, caused the fire to quickly spread. Many were killed, some were badly injured. King Steven was the last to enter. When he did he didn't run like the win. He and his horse trotted through the town as if in was coronation day. In his eyes was a sadistic look, one of purest evil. Grinning like a madman he watched in pure, disturbing delight as his men destroyed every inch of the village, it slowly turning the once prospering village to dust and ashes.

"YOU!" Steven turned abruptly. There stood an old man. He carried herbs in a pouch and held his staff in the other, the sage of the town "WHY! Don't you see what you've done! I've- My family..! Gone! All Gone!" the man wept bitterly his eyes full of hate. Steven chuckled darkly and ordered his men to finish him off when the man yelled out one last message, his curse.

"For your crimes your daughter, the princess will be your downfall! Your body will be of ashes at the bottom of your destroyed kingdom! LONG LIVE THE PRINCESS God bless here in all she does!" Slash! "Remember…..you will pay…" were the man's last words as he crumpled to the floor.

Steven charged toward the castle…but there was something about the old man's curse that lingered in his mind. '_**How does he know I will have a daughter?'**_ But this was ignored as he crashed through the palace gates, slaying every single guard. As he climbed the tower where King Luis was he looked out of one of the tower windows, the whole kingdom was ablaze, total pandemonium. "Hello Luis…" he said as he saw the king in his chamber. Crown on his lap. His face stained with tears and anger. He held a sword at his side.

No one knows what happened. But by the time it was over, countless were dead or taken prisoner. The village, the castle, nothing more that a pile of ashes, charcoal, and smoke. King Steven and his army went home, he wore Luis's crown on his head as a trophy. It was nightfall when they returned.

When he entered his wife's chamber, he had found her asleep. But cradled in her arms….a beautiful baby girl with brown hair on her head and the most vibrate brown eyes. He ran a hand through his messy black hair. Taking the infant in his arms, he looked at it until a nursemaid came in. "Oh be careful your majesty! There's something….well special about your baby!"

"What are you talking abo-"He was stopped when his daughter opened her eyes cooing and waving her hands enthusiastically. Suddenly the curtain went ablaze! Shrieking, the maid grabbed a pail of water that was used to help Queen Rebecca with her delivery, and threw it at the fire. King Steven was speechless. '_**The curse...**_' Quickly he thrust the child in the maid's arms and ran to assemble his council.

"I gotta get rid of the kid!" he yelled. But then some of his advisors had a cruel idea.

"Your Majesty, you could drown it however, I have another plan. We gained a lot through that war; we got slaves, loot, as well as new territory. We could use the child's powers to conquer the entire nation!"

"No you can't!" cried Samuel. "You can't kill your daughter or do any of that you are her father! You are supposed to love her!"

"Please with that abomination? She is no daughter of mine….besides she's just a reminder…So here's what we'll do. The girl is removed of her rights of the royal family. Keep her locked up; she could do a bit of slave labor, the little fag. When she grows up we will get our best wizard to absorb her powers….then the moat will claim its newest victim." Samuel gasped…how could a father be so cruel?

"No you can't!" wailed the queen.

"Damn you woman! This isn't a child! It's a monster!" The maid had to pry the baby from the child's arms.

The nurses took the baby to its new home. The far right tower because it was barley seen by the villagers. It was cramped, dingy, dark, and unbelievably dirty. They placed a measly mat to lay the baby on. But then the put her in shackles, chaining her hands and leg down.

"No one will know about her. Tell everyone the princess died while the queen gave birth...I don't know anything for them to think that she never existed. She won't even know she was royalty."

Samuel, however couldn't bear it….this was his niece, he cared for her and he couldn't believe he treated his child like that. That night he crept into the tower, one hand held milk and some mashed fruits to feed her. The other held a lamp.

When he entered the room, he heard the wailing of the baby. He ran into the room with the lamp, quickly picking the lock.

"There, there my child, I'm here." The baby looked at him with her huge eyes whimpering a bit but greedily taking the bowl of mashed fruits in her tiny hands. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you…Princess Ingnacia. You are a bundle of joy that can bright warmth to anyone…literally." The only window in the tower let in burst of cold air, making the room chilly. "Come here let me wrap you in a..." before he could finish his sentence a burst of fire was made. But it didn't hurt him. It went to the lamp, warming the cell. He gasped in astonishment. This girl could use her powers as a baby; they were rare but very powerful. Chances are her power will grow, he considered "I need to help you master them." he told her. He didn't know how, but he had to try. If she could keep it under control…maybe he could help her escape. After all, the entire, main reason her father wanted her was to steal her powers to dominate the other kingdoms. They could run away to somewhere where he could protect her. For all he was concerned, this was his daughter now. He was gonna protect her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>6 years later…..<strong>_

"Um...Uncle Samuel?" Samuel turned to his little niece. She wore rags, but her long brown hair had grown beautifully, reaching down her back, her brown eyes becoming darker however as time passed. She knew he was her uncle. But Samuel told her a bit of lie. He never mentioned her royal heritage, as for him he told her he was a servant, they both were. 'War prisoners' he told her, using Steven's destruction in King Luis's kingdom as the base for his stories. But yet Ignacia's questions kept flowing, like why did the child servants get to go out at times but she couldn't? Why did they hurt her the most? How did she get her powers, and most importantly WHAT HAPPENED TO HER PARENTS? Samuel tried to avoid them, but he knew he couldn't tell her it would crush her and put him in danger.

_**Can I go into village?**_

_**It'll be for just a day**_

_**I promise I won't go far**_

_**Please can I have fun for just today?**_

_**I've always feel lonely,**_

_**No one seems to care; I'm always beaten day and night**_

_**Can I go into the village?**_

_**If you like I could go into the forest.**_

"…Say…what you meant about a forest?"

"There is one a horseback ride from here." With this Samuel had an idea. Every weekend, the two would go out to the forest, there he would train her to control her powers. But despite being able to smuggle a bit of freedom for his niece, she still was hurt constantly, the reason, Steven thought if they kept her sad, she might be too depressed and too self conscious that she would never rise up. But it did the very opposite, her eyes seem to grow darker every day, she seem to get angrier, but…very very sad.

_**Uncle, why do they beat me?**_

_**What in God's name have I done?**_

_**What wrong was this bad?**_

_**They've made always cry, I'm very sad.**_

_**I only want to be love,**_

_**That is all**_

_**I only pray that prayer…**_

_**Can I ever see my parents?**_

Samuel wanted to hug her and tell everything that happened, but he couldn't and parts of him wished his brother was gone; his wife was dead, died in a shipwreck a while back. He could only try to protect her from her deadliest enemies, herself, and her own father. The little princess of fire, Princess Ingnacia.

* * *

><p><strong>So that's my first chapter for this story Review, Follow, Favorite :) Food and Reviews are accepted.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Truths and Consequences**

**12 years later…. **

"Your Majesty!" yelled a servant. King Steven, now in his early 50s' turned from his study to look at the man "Do you remember King Richard of Aoacien?" Steven nodded, an old war ally from countless years ago, but they drifted apart. "Well he says he's coming for the annual festivities of this week with his son Prince Derrick….and…he said….he can't wait to see your daughter." Steven gasped. How did he know about the child?! Did one of the servants blab? Pacing the room, stroking his black beard, he began to think of ways to deceive him. He could have said something about her being on a trip, but then again, there was the issue of where she went, and Richard knew every inch of the kingdoms.

Eventually he called Samuel. Even now he was oblivious with his interactions with Ingnacia. As Samuel stood before him, he told him of his plan "Get the girl, tell her I want her to pretend to be my dead daughter in order for my old friend to not get suspicious…I don't know what you have to do as long as you don't spill the beans." Samuel nodded solemnly and walked out of the study to Ingnacia's tower. He told her about the plan. She had grown up and was a beauty. But was just as feisty and strong as ever.

"Oh really-why would I pretend to be the daughter of the bastard that did this to me?!" she cried showing her arms where bruises where.

"Listen child…I understand, but perhaps, you can gain your freedom and escape!" cried Samuel trying to coax her to go along with it. After some time Ingnacia agreed. "But remember what I told you. Conceal your powers, control your temper, and just…just don't show it."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, she was attended by maids who dressed her in an elegant red gown with golden trimmings. She was adorned with ruby earrings and a ruby necklace. On her finger was a gold band with the kingdom's seal of a lion. Her face had a light amount of makeup. Her hair was held in a ponytail that reached down her back. It was decorated by a ruby clip.<p>

Everyone who knew of the king's ploy remarked secretly that despite locked up had the same grace and poise as a princess whose grown up with training and classes. Bored and with three hours before the festivities started, Ingnacia began to wander. Eventually she found a room that through all her year of being a slave and being abused, she never been in. With the guards here, she carefully threw a tiny fireball out the window to land on curtains near the windows of the room. The guard ran to get buckets. With a wave of her hands, Ingnacia put the fire out. She had mastered a great deal, but sometimes her powers would unleash spontaneously, and she had to hide it at all costs because according to Samuel if they knew they would kill her. But it was completely the opposite of what Steven planned.

In the room were old documents and paintings. There was a lot of dust which cause her to sneeze and nearly launch a fireball. She analyzed an old painting. It had the king, his wife and a little baby in her arms. It….kind of looked like her. Was that why he wanted her to pretend she was his daughter? Wait…what happened to her? She knew the wife died in a shipwreck, what about the princess?

She browsed through all the pictures. There were more portraits of the queen and king, but nothing of the princess; did she die as a baby? She looked back at the first painting, on the back was a message 'Destroy this paining.' But why? She browsed through the chronicles of the kingdom. She found an old box on the top shelf. Pulling it down, there were jewels…of the princess. Applying them on, she wore a golden chain with a pearl stone and a crown of many jewels.

She looked into the old box; there was a scroll, the parchment read:

'August 11, the baby was born happy and healthy. However the curse placed on her by an old sage was true. She had fire powers…' WHAT!? S-she was the princess?! Bur why did they beat her? Why?! She had to keep reading. 'By order of the king, the girl is to be confined, keep her weak and vulnerable so she does not revolt. At the age of 18 we shall have our best wizard steal her powers and use them to conquer every kingdom!' Ingnacia felt hot tears behind her eyes. The people who abused her were her own parents...Well just her dad, mom was dead, and-and Samuel lied to her!

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" she let out a wail of anger and sorrow. With that her powers we unleashed. The whole room was ablaze. The portraits burned to ashes as well as the papers. The jewels were the only thing she wore and weren't destroyed. The two guards, who had returned with buckets of water, saw her. Putting two and two together, one was drawing his sword. Ingnacia panicked and ran as fast as she could, sparks of fire igniting.

"Let her go, we will tell the king of this, she'll be killed by the end of the night." The two guards chuckled darkly. Outside two carriages pulled into the gates of the kingdom one was King Richard and his son, the other was the wizard. As Ignacia entered Samuel's chamber, her pained eyes full of wrath were the fist thing he noticed.

"Ingnacia..please"

"No why?! Why?!"

"I WAS TRYING TO PROTECT YOU!"

"By lying about my parents?"

"Well you were a little child do you think you would have gone crazy?!"

"EXCUSE ME! OH YEAH ADVISOR SAMUEL! YOU MAY HAVE BEEN MY UNCLE BUT YOU SUPPORTED HIS PLAN OF KILLING ME!"

"I DIDN'T I SWEAR! I WAS TRYING TO-"

"SHUT UP! TO THINK I THOUGHT YOU CARED ABOUT ME!"

"Well whatever you want to think...for your safety, try to hide your powers.."

"What's the point?"

"If they don't know the strength of your powers, maybe- maybe they wont try anything." to this she ran out. Before she turned the corner she looked at him sadly. Thinking that she was on her own. Alone, and unloved she bit her lip, pain brewing in her heart. Trumpets blared and she straighten herself out. It was show time.

* * *

><p>Poor Ingnacia :( Hope you enjoyed this chapter!<p> 


	3. AN PLZ READ!

A/N

Hi everyone! First of I want to thank people for taking the time to read my stories. It means so much to me and thank you to those who've favorite them Sorry I haven't been updating if it was up to me I would be updating at least once every week, but with tests and school going on uggghhh…that's junior year for you :P I haven't been able to post, plus I'm having trouble with my computer, by next week it should be back to normal though. I intend on releasing two new chapters to Where I Belong that I've been working on, The Fire Princess and The Jenny Prequel if you have any ideas for any stories movie, game, or book wise inbox me . So with that said, I'll be back to writing soon. **One more thing though! **I'm thinking of doing an Q/A thing for my stories lemme know if you like the idea or have any questions. Thank you so much, sorry for the inconveniences . Until next time!

**-SummerSunset821 **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Unleashed **

**A few hours later…..**

Ingnacia walked down the halls her shoulders quivering, her eyes seemed to glow red from hate. _'I can't believe this...I can freaking believe this…I been working all my damn life in this damn castle…and they decide to make a show with me? No...Hell no! They want my powers? Over my dead body…if they are cruel with me…Their own flesh and blood…what about me? Huh? What about me?! I will hate them till the day I die... Steven...You will pay...You WILL pay'_ Soon she arrived to the balcony where King Steven was waiting, he was wearing his armor, as by tradition for the first part of the festivities, he wore the armor he had when he rode into battle. His face pale at the sight of her, as if he was looking at hell itself. Fear seemed to be written all over his face as he introduced his daughter.

"Loyal subjects! After years of thinking she had drowned my daughter has returned!" Steven declared. Cheers erupted from the crowd as they welcomed their princess. '_Ah he must have told them I was onboard with my mom…but then again…didn't he order every one of his servants to tell the village I was dead at birth? What's going on this doesn't make any sense!_' though Ingnacia.

Though unsure she did her best to plaster a smile and wave. _'For now…' _While thinking this however, she saw Steven watching her. Suddenly she felt her anger burn in her heart again. At once she gazed down at her hands, she wasn't wearing any gloves because she was sure she could control herself. _'I'm the best fighter out there...Better than those entire wimpy soldiers this moron has!'_ she considered. But after finding out…well it wasn't gonna be too easy whenever she was extremely upset, it would create uttermost chaos. The worst part was that she couldn't control it. At all.

CRACK! The sound of fireworks in the air symbolized the beginnings of the festival. Apparently the war Samuel told her about...The one he used to lie to her actually happened, so at least he didn't totally lie; and the victory was what the festival was about. Even though she didn't understood everything about it she couldn't help but crack the tiniest smile at the sight in the sky. When she was locked up she could barely see it. But now it was bittersweet, knowing the truth.

"Wonderful…isn't it dad?" She said bitterly, emphasizing the word dad as if it was a dirty curse. Steven stood still, after the reports of the guards; he suspected that by know she'd find out.

"Yes…I suppose."

"Now daddy dearest don't be cold, I wouldn't cut YOUR head off." Ingnacia taunted with a bitter smile on her face.

"Don't you dare taunt the king you bastard, learn some manners you savage."

"Oh right...Like locking me in a dark tower, starving me, and abusing me day by day is proper you demon." Steven was dying to stab her right then and there, he did have his sword but he was being watched, and no one could know…if they did…No!

* * *

><p>After the fireworks display the festival went underway, with dancing, music, food, a few games for the young ones, as well as the most extravagant plays and competitions. Ingnacia was dying to go out there, but as soon as it was done, she plodded down to the throne room; she sat in her mother's throne. A golden throne with a ruby lion, the kingdom's seal. The king joined her, now he had changed his clothes; he wore a jade robe, his crown shining on his head, his boots polished as he sat still.<p>

For the next hour there was a meet and great between the rulers of the other kingdoms. To put it blunt, it was BORING! Ingnacia was forced to stay silent and still, if she knew she would be reprimanded she would've made her escape a long time ago. Suddenly it was time for a waltz. Many of the princesses that came to the festivities paired up with the princes. Ingnacia wrinkled her nose in disgust as she saw two yanking on one of the prince's cape; one was trying to seduce him the other was begging like the palace dogs would for food. _'Um no, just no... I ain't got time for this...'_ she grumbled. Even before she knew she was royalty, she despised the mushiness of couples. One day, when she and Samuel were out in the woods, trying to master her powers, she brought it up with him.

"Honestly Uncle, what is wrong with girls these days?"

"What do you mean Ingnacia?"

"I mean…why girls throw themselves at a guy's feet? When I was tending the garden, I decided to climb the trees to see if I could find the forest where we trained, I could see the river and a few teenage girls, they were coming home and they began discussing boys…but they are so stupid, one was willing to steal him from a girl, and the other…boasted about sleeping with a guy…"

It was silent for a moment. Samuel wasn't so sure what to say, while he admired the child's sense of independence he also jokingly thought that she may have ignored it when she saw the first attractive boy that she liked. But she wasn't finished. "Why are they so shallow? I mean there's more to life than boys and looks. I mean Samuel I ain't too much of a looker. I got my scars and wounds, my hair is messy, I have a few blotches, and my feet are like a monkey's. But I don't pay attention to it. A noble girl poked fun of me yesterday because of it. I knocked out her tooth. Got twenty lashes." Samuel's mouth dropped open.

"Are you crazy woman?!"

"No she is. Only a fool would take pleasure in trying to put others lower. At least I work, if there was a crisis at least I could handle myself unlike . 'Oh I'm in distress, I want my prince, and I'm so dainty...BAH! I ain't going wait around for a prince; I gotta learn to handle myself unlike the other bubble brains of the nobility." She decided to head out to the forest, at least she could be herself there.

Since she had snuck out to the forest all her life, she felt at peace there. Among, the vibrate colors as well as the delicate fragrances. But before she could get past the back gates, she heard a voice.

"Hey lady!" behind her stood a few young royals. Around her age, there were two boys, and three girls. "I'm Prince Derrick; this is Princess Christina, Princess Hannah, and Prince Sage."

"Hello, I'm Ingnacia."

"Hey…why aren't you dancing?"

"Eh…Not really my thing." Ingnacia grumbled to herself over the fact that being a slave to her own father and never really getting dancing, she wasn't really interested in those things. The main past time of her was art. Samuel would sneak her oil paints and parchments. She would draw the woods, the village; sometimes she would draw people, and other things. She loved to listen to stories and making them.

Now she felt a little awkward. She didn't know what else to say. She didn't really socialize with anyone else when she was a servant. She had Samuel, but everyone else seemed against her. Some of Steven's mistresses and other noble ladies hated her. Not to mention that group of servants that would either look at her with pure hate or a tinge of sadness. Awkwardly she broke off the conversation.

* * *

><p>Suddenly the flair of trumpets sounded. Dinner time. Tonight a banquet was served, abundant in meat, wine, Danishes, and many other delicious foods. Ingnacia ate her full greedily, gaining a few stares, but hey she barley ate a thing in that tower. As the meal began to come to a close, King Richard spoke up.<p>

"Oh Steven you've raised a wonderful princess, tell me, how have things been for you Ingnacia, what have you and your father have done together?" Her eyes lighting up at this opportunity she spun toward her father a devious smirk on her face.

"Oh King Richard, things have been just…"

"Perfect…Excuse me." Steven stood up and tried to sneak outta the room, but to this Ingnacia stood up, furious.

"Oh no you don't…come on daddy dearest if things are so good, why won't you tell them to your friend here?"

"I…Silence! You are meant to be seen not heard."

"Oh hell no! You don't talk to me like that! Truth be told your Majesty, he never was kind to me."

"Shut up Ingnacia."

"In fact he's been abusive, cruel, he beaten me twenty times and..."

"Shut up you ugly bastard!" That did it.

"ENOUGH YOU SHUT UP KINGY I HATE YOU I HATE YOU!" At once with a flourish, the fire was unleashed. It consumed the table and curtains, devouring it in its orange, red teeth. Nobles scattered in different directions some ladies, tripped on their long gowns in desperate attempts to flee. Eyeing some knights with their sword they began to chase her. Using her knuckles she released her fire in the size of darts in attempts to melt the swords, it did for some of the worn, however, some of the knights dropped their swords outta fear. She noticed Richard was smirking…did he plan this? Her thoughts were a blur. As fire was being thrown in so many directions, Steven ran toward his chambers in fear. Some fireballs were launched in the throne room, the kitchen, one made it to the garden, where it spread like crazy. Now that the court knew it was time to run. Bursting out the back door, she headed toward the woods. No way was she going through the village itself. Never looking back she ran out, her trail being marking with burning grass and trees. Smoke was rising as the once star filled sky was filled with the fumes of the princess' sadness and wrath. Tears rolling down her face, she stopped by the river. Ripping off the seal of her kingdom and melted it in her palms, the ashes, brown with a tinge of red, were thrown in the water.

King Steven saw the destruction of the woods. Samuel came up to him enraged.

"You have seen what you done huh Steven? DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! Now the burden of your daughter's pain will be your downfall!"

"Tsk…not if I can help it." Steven grabbed five arrows from his truck. Igniting the ends with some of Ignacia's fire, he shot them, on the roofs of his subjects! Samuel's eyes widened in horror. The villager's screams were heard, the frail roofs were flammable and very weak, and it spread even faster than the woods' fire since the village was closely packed and tiny. Stands burned, businesses went up in smoke, as well as their produce. Families scurried away in fear, desperately trying to save themselves. Samuel let out a scream of fury. She would be blamed for it; she would be blamed for it all. He let out a punch at the king, but was reprimanded by two soldiers, who took him down to the dungeon.

King Steven stood on his balcony; grinning sadistically at his handiwork, his knights rode out in different directions to find her 'I'm coming for you Ingnacia….Just you wait.'


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Castle in the Hill

'Don't look back…what is there to go back to?' Ingnacia closed her eyes, sparks following her trail. She attempted to walk in the water to suppress her powers; however her feet were in pain. As she sat for a brief moment, the flames encircling her, she looked at her reflection. She hated what she saw. Samuel had told her she was a beautiful girl…but it didn't seem like that. Not at all.

"Just a worthless piece of-"

"Hey! YOU THERE!" Ingnacia heard someone yelled and with that she took off like a rocket. Speeding deeper and deeper into the forest until she could no longer run, when BLAM someone had shot an arrow in her leg. She screamed in pain, there must've been a sleeping potion or something because she became very dizzy and collapsed on the ground.

When she awoke, she looked around…She was in a whole new world. Above her was...a fire bird?! She leapt up and threw her hands in a defense position.

"STAY BACK!" she hissed. The bird's eyes widen. It was about three times as big as Ingnacia who was around five foot 'six and was completely made of fire with a ruby choker around its neck; its large wings a blend of reds, oranges, and yellows. Her tail had actual feathers that were red and sleek. It's legs sturdy and was a faint ruby red. It seemed to light up the cave she was in alone.

"Calm down sheesh I'm not gonna hurt you! You are as feisty as they say! You should be sending me a thank you card or a gift basket as I just saved your life!"

"Excuse me?"

"When your little rampage started princess, I was looking for some meat for supper, then look what I see a little scrawny thing running as if she saw a ghost. What happened princess? Did you have a tantrum cause' Daddy didn't buy you a luxury cruise or something ya brat?"

"You must got me mixed up with Duchess dainty sweetheart because I sure as hell ain't like that, if you actually knew why…then you might understand…actually you know what…forget it."

"Um…do you have a map because I'm lost okay, what is wrong with you?"

"Your right...I'm a princess…your right I'm supposed to be a spoiled brat that probably gets anything and gets with every prince and adores being dainty and perfect."

"And…?"

"I hate it."

"So that's why you ran away...you hate your title as a prissy princess?"

"Yeah…I do…" Ingnacia gazed at the bird. She supposed she could go into what would it change...it would just make her weak…she had to be strong. 'Don't let her know.' She decided.

"Well good for you…by the way does daddy know about your powers?"

"No…I was about to escape with no problem but some creeps, they were gonna attack me….and I freaked out." Ingnacia stammered, hoping it sounded like the truth.

"Well…welcome home then."

"You're letting me stay."

"Hey if I didn't save yah, you might've been pushing up daisies. Besides it's nice to see someone with a bit of spunk and my powers." She replied. "Oh what's your name kid?"

"My name is Ingnacia."

"Oh well…I'm Blaze. Lemme show you around here."

"It's just a cave, doesn't seem like much Blaze."

"Au contraire Mon ami." Blaze said. She walked to the very back and blew fire. Ingnacia then saw there was a passage that she couldn't see because it was dark. "Hey climb on my back!"

"Um…wouldn't I get burned?"

"Nope. Duh, why would I tell you to climb my back then?" Point taken, Ingnacia climbed aboard Blaze, she was right, it was like sitting on fire it felt cool. "Hold on!" Blaze cried after running for a sec she jumped. At the end of the passage was a deep hole, bigger than blaze, Blaze dove down the hole with Ingnacia screaming, partly in fear but partly in excitement. Suddenly Blaze began to flap her wings gently as she landed. "Throw fire to the ceiling."

"Why?"

"You'll see."

"If I set this place on fire…"

"Trust me…"

"Tsk you wouldn't know how many people have said that to me. By the way you never told me how you knew I was royalty."

"I'll explain later just throw it already." Rolling her eyes Ingnacia threw the largest fireball at the ceiling. Suddenly it dispersed, almost as if lighting a candle the fire spread across the ceiling, not catching it on fire but rather, shining it. Now the ceiling, which was covered in rubies, was shining as bright as the sun. Blaze blew fire ahead onto a huge pedestal which lightens up the room. Ingnacia looked around...it was incredible to say the least.

When she looked up she saw narrow stairs which led up to platforms and chambers in the walls of this cave some according to Blaze were passage ways she couldn't explore because she was too big, but some like the biggest were places that one could settle down in. There was a moat surrounding the place where they were standing the river led to a waterfall on the other side of the mountain, a water fall that looked like, due to the rocks, fire when it was actually perfect for drinking, even if it took a while to purify. Bunches of red orange and yellow flowers filled the place. As well as a passage that led to an orchard and what seemed to be a garden. She climbed the very narrow stairway, as she walked along the level; she entered one of the passage ways.

"Hey Blaze look what I found!" She pulled out armor. Complete with its breastplate, helmet, and boots; it was golden and a bit dented from its previous battles. It also had come with a red skirt with golden embroider along the hem, a red, long sleeve sweater. She placed her new outfit on, letting her long brown hair in a down ponytail. Her helmet seemed to control it anyway. As she stood before Blaze, she seemed to be a little...Scared. But she turned and gave her though the tour.

"You can stay here for as long as you like…it's kinda like a little castle in here don't you think?"

"Yeah…hey where are you gonna sleep?"

"I sleep at the mouth of the cave so you can say down here…I need to make sure I'm near the cave's mouth in order to do some early morning hunting...you know?"

"Alright…I'll make myself at home then." Ingnacia chose the chamber the highest up along this cave close to the passage Blaze used to go to the mouth of the cave or go down further into it. It was covered in a few gems and some other artifacts were in there, she began to wonder if this was actually a castle but it was in ruins because Blaze did state when she arrive here it was already like this.

She laid down on the bed she created, her old clothes and crown in the corner of the room. She found it impossible to sleep; she began thinking about Samuel, her father, the kingdom that barely knew her. Her mother…ugh! She felt her anger increasing like crazy as well as her sadness. Sparks of fire danced in her chamber. She tossed and turned but in the end she decided to explore this castle or cave or whatever is was and looks around. She brought along her other clothes and her crown, not because she liked them, actually now they were ruined and she hated them for a while now. She intended on using it as rags in case she got cold. Her crown...She had something special for it. When she reached the center, she crossed the moat. There she saw a small passage, too small for Blaze. As she descended into this tunnel, she realized it was taking her around this mountain where the cave was in.

Eventually she saw daylight but as she exited, she saw something shocking; it led her to a roof…the roof of a castle. Sitting still as not to fall, she saw that this…castle was built along the hill…but a collision or rockslide or something engulfed half of it inside the mountain, but the other half was showing it looked pretty cool though. As she gazed at the forest below she saw the orchard Blaze mentioned. But as she looked straight she saw it...The sun...the symbol of another day. She stood up. It was a new day, new beginning. She threw her clothes in the air. As they flew, she threw a blast of fire, causing them to disintegrate on impact. She held her crown, thinking of such anger, all her pain, it melted in her hands. She threw the worthless piece of metal as far as she could 'The past is in the past…I'm never going back….It's a new day...a new start...' She closed her eyes basking in the first rays of the warm sun. This was her new home…Princess Ingnacia was gone. She didn't know what would happen next…but she was gonna face it head on. Things were gonna be alright. Or so she thought.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: My Enemy Is an Ally…

It had been almost a year since Ingnacia had arrived to Blaze's palace in the mountain. She had actually come to love this new home as she and her new companion grew closer as she even taught her new defense and fighting tips. She was a tough cookie, but very kind-hearted. She wasn't scared to throw the first punch…err…flame.

But despite their similarities in powers Blaze started to notice something. Ingnacia was starting to break down. She was still in control of her powers which Blaze gave thanks to Samuel for in her head, but she was developing techniques with her powers that were developing like crazy as she aged. Blaze's uncertainty about Ingnacia's story was growing as whenever she asked and the child would either change the subject or just say there was nothing to explain. But Blaze wasn't stupid. There were nights when they slept in the mouth of the cave passage of the ruined castle together even though she had he own room in the ruins. Why? She would have nightmares. They seemed to get even worse as one night she was screaming in her sleep. One time it was so bad that Blaze nearly let out a shot of fire out onto the forest.

"Calm down! Don't worry the boogie man is gone…..he was hungry so I gave him some food…he went out through the back door…don't worry….sheesh…one of these days Nan, you will give me a heart attack….you always sound like someone be ripping you limb from limb…" Blaze would say. It quieted down a bit, but not by a lot. It wasn't getting any better. But nowadays they were doing something a little different. It was sword fighting and archery.

"Come on Nan…..focus!" Blaze knew she struggled a lot, especially with her sudden bursts of flames sprouting from her hands. But she was determined to teach her. Why? This year Ingnacia couldn't go out due to people scurrying round the countryside looking for her.

"You a wanted girl now kid." Blaze told her "Every time I'm out hunting, I always see them running round looking under every single rock. Actually I heard big daddy's been blowing of heads of bounty hunters cause no one found his lil' girl." But soon, she would have to back out with not much knowledge. Sure she knew how to defend herself and fight but there would be issues. For one, she didn't know anything about hunting. Sure she did gathering but that wouldn't be enough especially for the freezing winters. That and also the fact was that she had to learn to defend herself without her powers in order to avoid suspicion she was the runaway princess.

That night, Ingnacia went to bed exhausted after her training. Blaze flew out threw the passage in the roof back to the mouth of the cave. She gazed out onto the land. Things had changed a lot. But then she noticed something odd. There was a blend of orange red fire among the tree? A fire? She remained completely still, trying to see what was going on. But as the color walked closer Blaze could make out what it was. People.

"Damn Bounty hunters…" she grumbled. She started noticing that they were heading toward the mountain, which got her quite worried. She turned her head to the left. That's when she realized something. The river hat flowed in their mountain castle went straight to that pond. It was very, very deep as well as very wide. She could spy on them from the pond. Using the back passage in the mountain, she slipped out and flew the long way to avoid being spotted. She arrived and realized that they were near. They were most likely gonna camp here for the night. She looked at the pond and decided to hide in it. She lowered herself into the pond slowly. But it wasn't easy. No, it wasn't that she was too big. The problem? She was a flame phoenix, a bird made completely of fire and flesh. She wouldn't die if she went in, but it would irritate her skin as it was composed of flames. As she burrowed herself in the pond, wincing in pain, she swan toward the reeds in order to watch.

The group of men came, sooty, dirty, famished, and completely worn out. They didn't even start a fire. They just threw their stuff down and fell asleep. Blaze decided to stay for the rest of the night here. Make sure they didn't go near the mountain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next day…<strong>_

The men ate a cold meal and Blaze heard this conversation:

"Uggghhh where is that damn brat!?"

"I don't know Luis….."

"I CAN'T GO BACK TO STEVEN EMPTY HANDED!"

"Well, why does she even matter? According to what the ole' man in jail says she knew nothing bout' her being royalty." Blaze raised her eyebrows in suspicion? What? How was that even possible if Ingnacia told her she had history with her father? Something was fishy here and it wasn't this dirty, half drunken hobo's hair.

"I don't know….ya think I know…."

"Oi! I found something Luis!" A man ran up to them with a rusty, solid piece of gold. It had the gems of the royal family and their seal. Ignacia's crown which she had destroyed. Well she was either too cocky or too careless when disposing it, thought Blaze. The men were excited but then Luis began to frown.

"Wait…this ain't her crown….if it was hers it would have the king's seal in the back."

"Maybe it got real messed up?"

"I'll hold onto this…but for now...my heads on the line." Blaze watched as they left. She prayed Steven wouldn't have recognized it. But then again she thought of past hunters who shown up with fake or no evidence at all. She chuckled a bit. If there was someone she hated to be, it was those hunters that had to tell Steven they came short. But let's hope for the girl's sake, she thought, this is another one of these moments.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later….<strong>_

"YOU WHAT?!" Yep….she'd totally hate it. King Steven, who had aged quite a bit, threw things across the room, screaming and cursing like spoiled child that didn't get its way. The hunter held his head down; the fury in the king's eyes sealed his fate, but the hunter, desperate to save himself brought out the melted crown. Steven's eyes widen.

"Where…did...you get that?"

"Um…t-the l-lake near the great mountain…y-your M-majesty." He murmured. Steven's fury was replaced by sadistic joy. He chuckled as he saw the crown. He showed him out of the room. He had proof of the child being alive. He recalled a history book he read when he was a prince about a successful kingdom. It was built along the walls of the mountain and the rulers even found ways to build inside it too. It was grand, but then it fell. No one knew why but they knew it was in ruins. He thought she would've scaled the mountain. Perfect for her to hide. However, how did she survive the ambush? One of his knights told him that after he shot an arrow at her…something or someone helped her escape. Steven had killed that knight for failing him and he grinned sadistically of what terrible things he was going to do to make his child suffer.

But these thoughts were interrupted as one of his servants told him something. His once friend and ally King Richard had declared war on him, with the help of thee other kingdoms; King Steven knew he was outnumbered. That's when he remembered his ploy of use with Ignacia's power.

"Ingnacia is a fool. If she won't come out of hiding, we'll force her to come out. With a little bit of bait…besides she still cares for her old man…I can see it…typically stupid child…do they really expect their father to love them…they are nothing. She is nothing…I intend on getting her out of that mountain or wherever she is. When I do that…I'll use her daughterly love to aide me…when the battle is done, I'll drain her of her power with the most powerful wizard I know and finish off her and her uncle. They are worthless and useless to me anyhow. I'll even recapture that lovely kingdom and with the power I'll receive and become a ruler of the land. ALL WILL BOW BEFORE ME!"

"But sire…she may care for you still…but how do you intend on getting her to help you?"

"Oh…you'll see."

Meanwhile…..

"Come on- tell me ok? I'm sick of secrets girl."

"There is nothing to tell come on how many times do I-"

"You didn't even know you were royalty." Ignacia's eyes widen.

"How-How did you?" Blaze explained what she saw and heard. Ingnacia's face went pale and Blaze notice something wet slip down her cheeks…was she crying?

"Hey-it's…its okay…" she wrapped her wings over her and cuddled her like as if she was her mother. She was sobbing for thirty minutes. Blaze made no attempt to ask anything. Seeing her best friend like this proved to her she had been holding onto so much. Finally they went to the mouth of the cave. They sat in silence. Not talking until it was Ingnacia who spoke.

"There's so…Much…" she began to talk about her past. Her abuse, her being disowned, rejected, forced into slavery in her household, how Steven attempted to kill her. It had moments where she wailed non-stop. Blaze closed her eyes at times, her feathers ruffled, but she didn't interrupt.

"I feel like such a wimp…crying like a baby over a man who tried to kill me…"

"Honey….you love him, he's your dad. But you had to do what you had to do to protect yourself…"

"Well one more question…how did you know I was royalty when we met?"

"You know….people don't talk about it but there was a time when my kind was prospering in this land. But they killed us to absorb our power. I was only a baby…I saw my mom and dad die in front of me. I wandered for a while before I found this place. I've thought about heading west...I heard some of the Fire Phoenixes have survived and are staying there…maybe I might one of these days…but sometimes…I don't know what else to do…Steven's family was a major participate in the killing of my species. And a few years back I heard his wife was pregnant…that's how…"

"I feel so weak for crying…" Ingnacia murmured looking ashamed.

"You aren't you are getting skilled in combat…besides you put up with it and you aren't the epitome of evil. It's not what we come from, but what we choose to be…Lemme tell you something it's okay to talk about this. Get it off your chest when you need it. Sometimes, I think we cry because we've been too strong in holding it in for so much time. The fact that you know you suffered and you're willing to look forward makes you strong. You refuse to stay in the past and let it take you over…especially that you still care for your dad…just be careful okay? " Ingnacia nodded and the two friends watched the sun set over the horizon as they felt a burden lifted off their shoulders. Peace filled their hearts as they fell fast asleep for the first time without a care. Yet Blaze hoped..prayed...that Steven wouldn't go crazy. As the king, sadistically sitting in bed fell asleep with a diabolical, sadistic plot in his head and no humanity in his heart fell asleep.

"Who said things were fair in love and war?" he sneered as he too fell asleep. Someone was going to fall.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: An Offer I Can't Refuse

King Steven was in the dungeon of his kingdom, a place of torture and hell to all those who dared defy his orders. He walked solemnly the screams of prisoners begging for mercy almost like music to his ears. He kept a blank expression on his face until he reached the last jail cell in the dungeon. Inside were five people. One was a five year old girl. Her hair was messy and she had marks on her arms and legs from being whipped and once jabbed with a knife. Next to her holding her protectively was a boy, he was about the age of 19, Ingnacia's age. He was young with his raven black hair and grey eyes, but the torture done upon made him look older in some sense, but he looked very tired and sad. But who could blame them? Next to them were two girls the same age as the boy, but they didn't have as much wounds. Yet they were covered in burns and scratches. The last was a boy in the corner huddled; tears stained his face carving it, his emerald eyes filled with such hate and fury at the king.

The sight of him caused the boy in the back to jump up in fury and snarled his teeth showing; he looked like a rabid animal, about to strike any second. Steven merely slapped the boy hard, causing him to fall on his feet.

"What do you want Your- Ugliness?" hissed the boy that was guarding the girl. Steven smiled sadistically.

"It's what you can do for your king…"

"YOU AIN'T MY KNIG AND YOU NEVER WILL BE! YOU HEAR ME YOU SON OF A-"But he was cut off by the king who seemed surprisingly calm.

"Oh Hunter, Hunter, hasn't your mother taught you anything right?" Steven sneered.

"You drowned her!" wailed the little girl clutching onto her brother.

"There there Isabella." Whispered Hunter, embracing his little sister with a look of fury toward the king.

"Why would we ever want to help you?" sneered one of the girls stroking her red hair.

"Because Danielle, I am willing to give you what you desire the most…your freedom…." Hunter's eyes widen at that…actually free? Isabella looked at everyone with a confused look, was he serious? Like for real? But at the same time their desperation for freedom was increasing, blocking out their concerns. The boy who was crying stood up, his name was Michael. Michael was one of the bounty hunters, his father was one but he was killed for not turning in Ingnacia, he tried to save his family by going forth and tried to track down the princess, but he failed and was going to suffer the same fate. It wasn't until Luis found the melted crown that Steven's anger subsided, but he was still locked up. Why? Steven being the sadistic bastard he was enjoyed their pain; it seemed to give him a sense of power seeing them like that.

"What do we have to do?"

"Well….you see my boy…they found my daughter….and I know where she is. It's quite simple really. You find a way to drive her out of where she's hiding and bring her to me. Learn about her; know her every strength and weakness. If you do that, then I'll gladly set you free…Well…it's your choice, unless of course you wish to be hanged by the gallows." When hearing this Michael's heart hardened. He had harbored a hate for the princess, blaming her for his father's demise. Yet the skeptical look on his fellow cellmate's face discouraged him. Steven gave them twenty minutes to discuss surprisingly.

All five of the prisoners began to talk. Danielle spoke first.

"Well….what do you think?"

"I don't know Dan, but it sounds very tempting I mean what we have to lose?" replied Hunter, looking down at his feet.

"But at the same time we are practically giving someone over to Death."

"Well, from what I've seen she ain't innocent, she burned our fields and our houses. She's no victim, she's evil."

"Wait Michael..." started Hunter, but he was cut off by Michael.

"DON'T WAIT ME THIS LITTLE FREAK IS GUILTY!"

"Well, I know us four don't wanna be stuck here forever…" a timid voice started. It was Jennifer. She twiddled with her blond hair shyly, hoping to avoid Michael's wrath. "I miss home….even if there's no home to back to…I can't live like this..." She, Hunter, his sister, and Danielle were prisoners of the invasion Steven launched, after he killed the king and destroyed that kingdom; he took some prisoner to enslave them.

"I wanna get the heck outta here. I don't care how, after all, it's not really our issue, besides I'm sick of being hurt every day." Danielle murmured.

"Well I guess that settles it…we'll do it…"

"Excellent…." Steven had entered the room, the look on his face showed he knew as well as they did, this was an offer they couldn't refuse. Steven sat down with them and began to elaborate all the details. He however didn't know about Blaze, but he did tell them where she was and even gave them parchment to write messages to him. He told the girls they would be free and he would give them riches, to Hunter he promised they would be free to take any relatives they had with them, as for Michael, the thought of vengeance, besides his freedom and a position and respect was enough to hunt her like a rabid wolf.

This girl was going to pay. Why couldn't she get caught? At least if she was caught his father would still be here, and he wouldn't be in shackles for the same blunder. Now he was going to finish what he started "But first…" Steven snapped his fingers and immediately guards were brought in. Without warning the guards entered and attacked them all. Crying out and screaming in pain, Steven watched with no expression, though Michael could've sworn, he saw a faint smile.

"Don't take it personally, it's just that knowing her, she's probably gonna have mercy if you are weak and injured, she seems to have a big heart for those unwanted...Tsk pathetic."

When it was over, they were carried out by the men to where they would most likely be found, and they would see what happened next.

"STEVEN YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Yelled Samuel from his cell, he was banging against the bars desperately trying to escape, he had to get out…his niece needed him. Steven walked to his older brother. "I know Ingnacia, she's sweet, but she's strong, you won't hurt her!"

"Please, even if those misfits don't follow through for me, I always have a backup plan…"

"What…what are you…?"

"It's you." Samuel slowly backed into his cell in shock, and yelled. A scream of anger…and fear…Not just for himself, but for his niece. The crusade for her highness, Princess Ingnacia, had begun.

* * *

><p>Well till next chap.! Review and favorite if you like! :)<p> 


End file.
